1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water handling system and valve and more particularly pertains to conserving water use and providing immediate hot water for a bathroom without wasting water down the drain for the purpose of drawing off cooled water in the hot water pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water handling systems and valves is known in the prior art. More specifically, water handling systems and valves previously devised and utilized for the purpose of conserving water use and providing immediate hot water for a bathroom are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,584 to Hock discloses a hot water system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,218 to McCormick discloses a water reuse system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,465 to North discloses thermostatis devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,668 to Abel discloses a fail-safe thermostatic valve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,370 to Geipel et al. discloses a flow-switching water-mixing faucet assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,499 to Neuman discloses a temperature sensitive shower diverter valve and method for diverting shower water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,476 to Pflum discloses a check valve for engine cooling system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,732 to Bright et al. discloses a modular pressure balanced valve assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,572 to Imhoff et al. discloses a water conservation device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,443, to Walsh discloses a watersaving recirculating system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,344 to Hall, Jr., discloses an apparatus for recovering and saving chilled water in hot water lines having adjustable thermostatic control. U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,276 to Thiel, et al discloses a two stage thermostatic valve device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,643, to Brice discloses a pressure regulated diverting apparatus and method for water conservation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,664 to Butler discloses a thermostat having soft mounting structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,467 to Spicher discloses a residential hot water circulation system and associated method. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,346 to Johnson, Jr. discloses a water recycling system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a water handling system and valve that conserves water use and provides immediate hot water for a bathroom and kitchen if it is between the hot water tank and the bathroom.
In this respect, the water handling system and valve according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conserving water use and providing immediate hot water for a bathroom.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved water handling system and valve which can be used for conserving water use and providing immediate hot water for a bathroom. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.